


Peter Losing Wendy

by WishaDream



Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [3]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Expiration Date, F/F, Falling apart in reverse, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Internal Conflict, Living Together, Love, Love Triangles, Party Games, Unrequited Love, halloween party, just trying to get these sad stories out so i can write happy again, the tragedy being what' to come, what even did happy feel like, when you loved me, why can't you ever pick me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor and Karlie wear a couples costume of Peter and Wendy which awakens Taylor's fears of their own relationship having its own expiration date.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Tale's as Sad as Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Peter Losing Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series that follows the relationship in reverse.

Taylor’s home was decorated like a fairy wonderland with fairy lights, cotton clouds, and breezy taffeta curtains. The theme of her Halloween party that year: Fairy tales.

The hostess had thought of several different costumes she could wear: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The princess from Black Cauldron. But when Karlie had heard the theme she got all excited and told Taylor she’d “take care of the costumes.”

The day of the party Karlie presented her with a powder blue gown. It didn’t take her long to put on the dress, but when she came out Karlie was still changing.

She knocked on her door.

“Just a minute,” came Karlie’s strained reply, “These tights are being difficult.”

Tights? What was Karlie dressing up as?

A moment later the model came out of her bedroom smiling. She was dressed in green shorts and laced v-neck shirt with light green tights.

Taylor’s brow furrowed as she studied her costume.

“And who are you supposed to be?”

“Peter. And you are my Wendy. It’s a couple costume.”

Taylor felt her heart vibrate with excitement at the simple use of “My Wendy.”

While inside she was excited, outside she remained calm as she reminded the model, “You realize they weren’t really a couple. Wendy grew up and started her own family and Peter Pan forgot her.”

The other girl frowned like she didn’t know any of that, “That’s a terrible ending. We’ll rewrite it. I’ll never forget you.”

Her heart longed to believe those words as another part of her knew it was a nice sentiment, but that was all it was.

The rest of the guests arrived soon after. Princesses and wolves, knights and pigs, any and all fairy tales represented in some way or another.

As they waited for everyone to arrive the party goers enjoyed the treats Taylor and Karlie had prepared. Things like three little pigs in blankets, mini princess and the quiches, as well as several other fairy tale themed snacks and drinks.

“These are so good,” stated Camila with a satisfied “mmm.” She was dressed as Bo-Peep with Shaun dressed as her sheep.

“Enough stuffing of faces, let’s play some games,” declared Cara energetically.

Taylor had prepared several fairy tale themed games. There was three little pig’s tower. Using notecards and tape, teams would construct the highest and strongest tower. Once the designated time had ended the judge, the wolf, would try to knock them down.

Taylor and Karlie ended up on opposite teams having had to draw names to decide.

“You are going down,” declared the model with a raucous laugh and exaggerated bravado as she high fived her teammates. Taylor didn’t make any attempts at a retort as she was laughing too hard at the other girl’s antics.

The third team ended up winning that event as Karlie jokingly booed them. She then burst out laughing as she walked over to Taylor, lopping her arm over the girl.

“That was fun. What’s next?”

Taylor didn’t reply at first, too busy letting her heart run panicked through her chest. Did Karlie know how often she gave Taylor heart palpitations with the simplest of acts?

“Uh, next up is the--.”

“Queen of hearts travels wonderland,” declared Cara.

Cara had been the one to suggest this game to Taylor when she’d told her about the various games she’d been planning. But she had been wanting to save it till later in the evening.

Her face flushed when Karlie asked Cara what the game involved, then smiled as she agreed, “Let’s do that game next. Sounds fun.”

Taylor’s heart fluttered at the model’s eagerness then almost exploded as Karlie stepped to her side as the partygoers lined up.

Was she doing this on purpose? She knew what would happen if one messed up in this game. Did she want it to happen?

What the game involved was standing in a line. A single playing card, a Queen of hearts, was passed from person to person only using ones mouth. If the card fell while being passed the two people wound up kissing.

Taylor’s heart stuttered at the thought of kissing Karlie. Sure, it had happened before, on occasion. Once at a bar when the model had gotten a little tipsy. Another time when she’d been overly excited at an event. But it never really felt more than an accident or an act of celebration.

The two had been living together for a while and Taylor would say they were close but not as close as she would have liked. It always felt like there was something between them. Something keeping them apart.

The thing buzzed Karlie’s phone as she informed the party, “The boyfriend wants me to spend Halloween with him. I’ll see you all later.”

The others gave their goodbyes as Taylor found herself desperately following Karlie out into the hall. Before she could head to the elevator Taylor took her hand.

“Don’t go.”

Karlie gave her a reassuring smile as she patted her hand. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Her tone made it seem like there was nothing to worry about. Like there wasn’t a possibility that Karlie wouldn’t return.

But one day she would decide playing house with Taylor wasn’t enough for her and she’d finally settle down with the boyfriend leaving Taylor behind. Just like Wendy, she realized as her eyes dropped to her gown.

Karlie squeezed her hand again, an unspoken promise that it wouldn’t happen, “I’ll see you later.”

But Taylor knew that one day “later” wouldn’t come. It was as if their falling apart was written in the stars. Just like Peter losing Wendy.

No matter how much you wished things would be different each time you opened the story it would always end the same. Peter would stop visiting Wendy, completely forgetting her and she would be left alone with only the memories to keep her company.

And that would be all Taylor would be left with; the memories and the question of why couldn’t you stay?


End file.
